Doesn't Take Much for a Smile
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Meeting an impassive boy in a bookstore is hardly the start of a love story. But Lucy doesn't mind. Sometimes, even a small smile can give you a new beginning...and it doesn't take much.
1. Chapter 1- Doesn't Take Much For A Smile

**Alright, I have finally done this one-shot! I wanted to make it longer, but I was kind of out of ideas, so I will try again at RoguexLucy later. I think I have mentioned this in all my one-shots, but I will say it again; I suck at them, so this may not be too good. But if you do like it even a little bit, I will be really happy!**

**This is for lucyglitter11 especially by the way. And I'm sorry if it's not good!**

* * *

**Doesn't Take Much for a Smile**

I stared at Natsu in disbelief as he glowered with anger. He was definitely not the boy I had once fallen in love with. He was selfish and mean. I should've realized it anyway; no one had been particularly happy when I told them about Natsu and me.

Unfazed by his accusations and shouting, I stood up from the chair, my eyes narrowing. Some people at the small café were beginning to stare at us. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at me, thinking I would forgive him again.

"Natsu, we're done." I said the dreaded words slowly and distinctly, enjoying the look of utter amazement on Dragneel's face.

"You're not serious, Lucy." He whispered, the anger fading from his face and transforming into shock.

"Oh it's real." I said. I smiled, threw the locket he had given me a long time ago onto the ground, and walked out into the cold air. It was nearly twilight, and the barren trees had soft coatings of snow on them. The sky was not yet dark, just a tinge of orange.

I walked along the streets, watching the light snow starting to fall, as I hugged myself. In my anger, I had forgotten my coat at the café, and I was not going back since Natsu may still be there. I didn't want to go back to home either, I just wanted some distraction from Natsu. So my stupid pride kept me walking until I reached the centre of the town which was brightly lit.

Cold or not, it was bustling with people. There were shops, on either side of the long pavements, which were filled too. As I trotted, I noticed a book shop at the far end of the various shops, and decided I could spend some time there. At least I could escape from the cold, and read a few books.

The door swung open as I made my way inside. It was mostly empty, which wasn't a big surprise. A new book store had opened here, and everyone was currently going there. But this had better books, and the old novels that I loved to read. It even had that musty book smell, which you could inhale the moment you came in. This place looked more or less like a library too, with its dim light and massive wooden shelves.

I ran my fingers across the leather spines of the books in the last shelf, stopping at a particular one. My eyes shone with excitement as I remembered this was the book I never got to finish a few weeks back.

Hastily, I took it out and opened it to the chapter I had stopped at. As I was about to read the first line printed in the old style, I felt someone breathing down my neck.

I slowly closed the book, and then whirled around, shivering. A handsome boy, who looked about a year or two older than me, with black hair that fell down his face stylishly was standing behind me, his eyebrows raised; which should've been my reaction. Apparently, he hadn't wanted me to close the book so abruptly.

"What did you think you were doing, huh?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Whatever I had been expecting, it was certainly not what he said. His expression did not change as I scowled at him.

"Oh really? Why were you breathing down my back?"

The boy brushed some of his hair back which abruptly fell back again, and said; "I was trying to read that part. My friend was impatient, so he didn't let me read properly the first time I took that book."

I sighed and said, "You could have just asked me. Here take it. I'm Lucy by the way."

He took the book from me wordlessly and flipped through it. Normally, a person would've thanked me, and introduced himself too, but this boy didn't seem ruffled in the slightest.

I frowned and tapped my feet, but he kept his eyes trained on the book. Finally, I pushed the top of the book down a bit and said; "It's common manners to say your name too, you know."

"You mean you want to know my name." I was taken aback at his answer; it made me sound like some flirting girl. Why in the world would I WANT to know his name?

"No, I did not! I was just saying—"

"I'm Rogue Cheney." As I was hunting around for some suitable explanation, he told me his name anyway. I nodded in satisfaction at his answer.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks for what?" Rogue beat me to the punch.

I bit my lip as I began to think of how to elaborate again, when Rogue said softly; "You have beautiful eyes, Lucy."

I felt incredibly stupid, just standing there and gaping at him as he went back to his book again. For the entire conversation, his face had worn the same calm and composed mask. Suddenly, I felt that he was probably not like this all the time. Maybe he was actually different, and only this quiet, mysterious self when with others.

I was searching for something interesting on the shelves, muttering the names to myself, when Rogue handed the book back to me by tapping my shoulder.

"That fast?" I asked in surprise.

"Like I said, I just couldn't read that part." The logic sounded weird. If he didn't read that part, how could he read the entire book the first time? I shrugged it off and then went along with my small bit of fun. Rogue was so emotionless; I couldn't help teasing a bit.

"Do you always look this gloomy?" I started conversationally.

"Probably." Rogue said, his eyes roaming over the novels.

I sighed and said; "What if I succeed in making you laugh?"

"I didn't say I don't laugh." Rogue's face took on a misty look as he replied with one of his deadpans again. Everything that came out of his mouth was twisted in such a way, that I didn't have a proper answer, which very rarely happened for Lucy Heartfilia.

"I can try then!" I chirped enthusiastically.

Even if he was a completely unknown boy, I jumped forward and started to tickle him in the sides. After five awkward seconds, it was clear that he was not ticklish.

I stepped back in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly; "Sorry! You just look so glum; I'm trying to get you to smile."

"Why?" Rogue asked, his eyes twinkling a bit. I was temporarily at a loss for words. Why indeed? I didn't know him, so why was I trying to make him smile?

I shrugged and said; "Because you're weird!" Rogue turned to me and crossed his arms, his face slightly expectant.

I tried a different tactic; "I'm a vampire!" His expression didn't change. "My head is on fire?" That didn't work either.

Finally, I lost my patience and cried out exasperatedly; "Oh come on! Don't you have any other expression, or what?"

"Huh? Why are you getting so frustrated? I do, don't worry." Rogue said, a hint of offense in his voice.

"Then show some!" I had no idea why I was this desperate, but it felt like this was some mission I had to complete. Rogue shook his head in mild amusement and patted my head as if I was a kitten.

"Alright, I will sometime."

I huffed and stalked off to the other sections, going through random books roughly. The words about beautiful eyes came back and I grinned a bit to myself.

"You meant I should start smiling to myself like an idiot?" A silky smooth voice asked innocently.

I jumped back in surprise, and bumped into an old lady who shook her fist at me and limped away, complaining about how youth these days had no manners.

"Would you stop scaring me please? And who says I'm an idiot?" I scolded Rogue, who was now bending down to my height.

"No one does. I'm starting to find you interesting, so I came here."

I pouted and turned back to the world of fiction. But Rouge suddenly asked me; "Have you seen the Fire Lilies that the children float in the lake every night?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head. "No, what's that?"

Rogue straightened up a bit and explained; "These little children float Fire Lilies on the Emerald Lake every night, and it's pretty to watch. Do you want to see them?"

I didn't know what Fire Lilies were, but I knew there was an Emerald Lake in Magnolia. I nodded eagerly, but I was slightly suspicious as Rogue and I came out of the book store into the wintry weather, and made our way out of the town centre. Here I was, going to see whatnot with a boy I had met ten minutes ago. But something about Rogues' presence made me trust him.

I was feeling really cold by the time we reached the lake. It was behind a lot of creepers, and was true to its name even in the dark. Only the surroundings of the lake was covered in snow, and chunks were also present in the water, but the water remained unfrozen otherwise, which made me surprised.

"How come it's not frozen?" I asked Rogue. The snow had stopped falling now, but the cold air was still there, biting at me.

"It never is. The other lakes are, but not this one."

I stared back at the silent water, noticing a few other people coming and sitting on the edge of the lake like us. As I watched, slowly, a small light appeared at the right side of the water. There was some sort of pink haze, and the golden light flickered within it. Then one more appeared, and then another. At last, there were hundreds of luminous pink and golden things floating dreamily on the water. I peered at where the first one had emerged from, and saw about ten to twelve little children, almost drowning in coats, crouching down on the ground.

"What are those?" I whispered in fascination to my new friend. "They can't be real lilies!"

"They're not. Look closer." Rogue whispered back.

As another 'Fire Lily' floated closer, I bent down to look at it properly. It was not a real lily, but pink crepe paper cut magnificently into the shape of the flower. Flickering and bobbing up and down inside it was a tiny firefly. Its light ebbed out when I came closer.

"This is beautiful. And so imaginative!" I said, staring at Rogue.

Then he surprised me completely by suddenly breaking into one of the most brilliant smiles I had ever seen. His face looked warmer than before, and his eyes shone.

"What made you smile suddenly?" I asked, laughing.

"The awed look on your face as if you just discovered something that will change the world."

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the lake, where the lights were slowly dimming, feeling sort of triumphant. As some fireflies' lights went out, and they fluttered away, more 'lilies' came onto the water, before the children got up and disappeared in the shadows.

After a while, we were both walking back. Already, everything with Natsu was discarded to a file in my head, one which I would never open. Without even knowing that I needed it, Rogue had succeeded in distracting me, and I had accomplished in making him smile by doing nothing. Something told me, it was a promising smile, that today wasn't the last time I would see him.

Rogue wanted to go back to the bookstore, so I agreed. For some reason, while I was watching the Fire Lilies, I had been feeling warm, but now I was back to shivering. Rogue acted quite the gentleman by shrugging out of his coat and handing it to me fiercely.

"You can give it back later. I'm usually at the bookstore." He said, before swiftly disappearing inside it, his face back to normal again.

I pulled his coat on, and walked back to my house, feeling positively elated.

* * *

**It's done! I am so nervous about it :P Thank you to everyone reading this! Please review guys, and tell me your ideas about this :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Pursuit

**So, since many people apparently liked this one-shot and a few requested me to make it into a complete story, I have decided to do it...so thanks so much to all the people who have supported this, and I'm really, really glad that you guys liked it! **

**Well then, loads of thanks to; lucyglitter11, Toreh, Yume Daylight, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, Guest, Dark-Angel1997, Amayano, Catkat718, PrincessWarrior24, Guest, Articallie, Crazy-Erin XD, DarkDragonGirl4, EmprezzMystique, Hiragami Kotone, It's A Beautiful Tragedy, Fairy x Hunter, Juicy Hooligan, KiraLoveless, Lucyheartfilia, Misaki-chu, MisakiDreyarTheSlientDemon, Nameless Sky, Rawrzyyz, Repenned, Ryuketsu no Hana, Sachiko Saki, StiCyLove, Yumilight-chan, animebunny23, atashakitty101, bettyjane007, blackangel-laura, caughtthefairy'stail, heygirl26, juliazhu20, kaylaanime1492901, pikaqueen, puppyX3, vvnprime, xMagicMayhem, xXMingMingxX and xxSaphireBluexx.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Pursuit **

Trying immensely hard to ignore the incessant banging on my front door, I jammed my headphones on, cranked up the music to full volume and defiantly concentrated on my book.

Over the loud beats and the voice of the singer, I could still make out a faint; "Lucy! Come on, don't be such a—"

Natsu did NOT just call me that. And he expects me to let him in my house again? It was like flashing a sign saying; "I want to get mistreated and yelled at again, please!"

After ten minutes of too-loud-music, and my eyes slipping off the words on the pages every second, I sighed and I crawled out from my warm bedcovers, shivering slightly in the cold air despite the heater.

I was going to go for the cliché punching him in the face and slamming the door shut again on him. Oh yes I was.

Crossing my arms and throwing the headphones on the bed, I wrenched my door open, already glaring. The boy outside had an insanely hungry expression on his face, and his onyx eyes were practically dancing in flames of anger.

"What," I put hateful emphasis on the word and continued. "Do you want?"

It took him about two seconds to calm himself again, before he declared, "You."

I shrugged, making my best mock-apologetic face. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm all sold out."

"Lucy, you didn't even explain your behaviour!" Natsu came back at me furiously.

Oh he was so asking for that punch. I put a wondering finger on my chin—still blocking the doorway with my free hand, and then said, "Hmm, why don't you look in the mirror? There's a big, fat reason right there!"

He growled and unexpectedly grabbed me by the shoulders. I was caught off-guard; I had not been expecting this. He wasn't rough, but nevertheless he pushed me back into the house, and I saw the door closing when he pushed it with his foot.

"You said you were never leaving me. You said you loved me. You promised Lucy! Remember?" Natsu snatched his right hand away for a split-second to dig in his pocket, before he brought out two tiny objects.

Curiously, I peered down at his outstretched palm; there were two crystal lockets attached to silver strings. Ouch. That hurt, no matter how I much I hated Natsu now. It reminded of that kiss in the sunset and that promise made in the darkness. It was the locket I threw away yesterday.

"You promised too…can't see you doing a good job though." I muttered blackly.

Natsu's eyes narrowed again, but in the process I felt his grip loosen unconsciously; I quickly tore myself away from him, and went past him to open the door again.

"Out." I motioned towards the pale sunlit porch. He frowned, and then shook his head firmly. "Nope."

I rolled my eyes, and then smiled sweetly. He would have to leave at some time! So I plopped back on my bed, and picked my book up. "Fine, it's your wish. Bathroom, kitchen, bed and pretty much anything that involves you being comfortable is banned. Enjoy yourself."

I thought he was going to start abusing me again, but he proposed a question this time; "That doesn't look like yours…"

Following his eyes, I looked to my right to see a coat draped carefully over the sofa right beside my bed, and I blushed slightly. I had spent the entire night with that one coat for some reason, and in embarrassment I kept it far from me in the morning.

"A friend's." I answered simply. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "It's a guy's coat Lucy. I had the same thing before I threw it away."

"Does it matter to you?" I snapped. I averted his eyes but I saw him glare at me once before I lowered my head.

"Well yeah, since you're my girlfriend."

Now I was really beginning to lose patience. That beautiful evening I spent yesterday now seemed like a million years away with Natsu after me again.

"I made it perfectly clear that we're done, Natsu, and I would appreciate it if you got your ass out of my house." I was never this rude, but I couldn't help it with this guy.

He threw himself down beside me abruptly and burst out in a whiny but exasperated tone—really should've been my tone, but oh well; "So what? So what I was sweet to another girl, can't I hang around females or what? You didn't have to get that angry at me yesterday!"

I pursed my lips. "You were flirting, not being sweet. Plus for the record, it's not the first time. And you were the one who started shouting again, not me. Now please leave me alone."

Finally, I had succeeded in making him buckle. He was evidently tired, and he gave me his dirtiest look as he made his way to the door again.

He was halfway out and I was halfway through starting my music up again, when he glanced towards me once.

"I'll come back for you." He promised. Staring straight into his eyes, I shrugged indifferently.

Like he'd win.

* * *

The snowfall had stopped now and the streets and trees were coated in it like vanilla icing. I ran a hand through my open hair nervously, trying to do it without getting the huge coat-sleeves covering my entire fist again. It was slightly warmer than before; the sun had not yet set, and I could already hear the music wafting its way from the Square.

His coat was so warm, and it smelt like coffee for some odd reason. And it practically drowned because it was so big, and it flowed to my knees.

I didn't exactly want to give it back, but it was an excuse to meet him again! But it was purely the fact that he was fun to hang around with…nothing else. Though he was different; he had a whole other sense of thinking and didn't need to use that many words for me to understand what he was meaning to tell me.

Wow, I must teach a class; I observed a lot, didn't I?

All of a sudden, there was a sharp bright light in the corner of my eye, and I stupidly squeezed it shut as an involuntary reaction without assessing what had happened. I heard the whizz of something flying past, screams and shrieks, music cutting off, and then the sound of tires skidding...

I let out a squeak of pain as I felt my hip come in contact with the hard pavement side, and then felt a hand gripping my wrist.

"Gosh, you want to suicide girl?"

My eyes widened as I realized I had walked onto the main street to go the Square, but I had been so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even notice I was dawdling in the middle of the street when cars were still moving.

I looked up to thank whoever pulled me away from Lucy-about-to-play-the-harp to Lucy-still-alive-and-kicking, and felt the grip loosen by a tall, raven-haired boy.

"T-thanks." I got out shakily, standing up and brushing myself off. A few people stared at me, and the car which had been standing for some time now took off again. The band near the fountain continued playing as if nothing happened.

"You're alright, yeah?" I saw a pretty, blue-haired girl next to me, and assured I was. She smiled, and then walked over to the guy who saved me. He squeezed her hand and then they walked away in the opposite direction after waving at me.

I felt jealous of them as I saw the boy absentmindedly stroke her hair as they walked, and the girl laughed out at something which I could hear from here.

Natsu was never like that me…was he? I don't think so. He would always say he loved me, and he would kiss me, but he never made me feel completely comfortable. He never really spent that much time with me after a few days anyway; and he truly smiled at me, only smirked to show how cool he was. Boy, was I naïve.

Shrugging it off, I crossed carefully this time and then made a beeline for my favorite book-shop again. After all, I did need to give the coat back.

The bell tinkled as usual when I pushed the door open, and I immediately felt welcome.

I wandered aimlessly for a while, going into one section and then to another, before stopping tentatively in front of the one I met him yesterday.

I stepped in among the aisles, and looked around. Old man, little girl and dusty novels. And me; that's all that was there.

Like an idiot—and half-laughing myself—I whispered; "Rogue?" Of course no black-haired boy with twinkling crimson-raven eyes materialized in front of me; what was I thinking this was, some wishing well?

Most of my night had been spent brooding over the beautiful Fire Lilies, and I had been wondering how Rogue thought my eyes were pretty. They were dull and brown, but his were lively and warm with an unusual mixture of colors; again, it should've been my line. What was with people stealing my dialogues?!

"That's fast."

I jumped a foot in the air and the 'Complete Works of Dickens' fell over at my acrobatics. The little girl near me gaped at me and the old guy was probably deaf because he didn't move a muscle.

I grinned slightly, still turned around and not facing anyone; the same words I said when Rogue finished the book yesterday were just repeated to me, just in the form of his usual monotonic statement and not a question.

Turning on my heel, I put on a mask of exasperation. "What did I tell you about not scaring me?"

Rogue looked apologetic, and then he raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're returning my coat early…"

"I was getting bored at home." I barreled, realizing the double meaning of his words and trying to formulate another reason for me to come all the way here the very next day.

A cold gush of wind came in when the door of the shop opened again, and it became cozier again when it was swung shut. I was mildly surprised it reached here at any rate.

I was about to speak again, when I heard a familiar voice, and suddenly excited, I temporarily forgot about Rogue and edged closer out the aisle.

A girl with flaming red hair and those piercing chocolate-brown eyes was leaning over the counter, talking—or rather yelling—animatedly to the poor guy behind it.

Ignoring the people watching her with amazement, I rushed up to her without tripping over the coat successfully and squealed; "Erza!"

Erza Scarlet turned around and immediately morphed into 'calm and sweet' self at once. "Luce!"

We spent the next five minutes hugging and trying to talk about everything on the planet in hushed whispers—people were reading after all—and all the gossip seemed never-ending.

"But when did you come to Magnolia? Weren't you staying at Clover for another week or something?" I asked at last, once we were done discussing how our friends Mira and Freed were finally together.

Erza shook her head, lightly fingering a book as she sat on one of the little pouffes placed at the back of the shop with me.

"It got over early; the company gave me a break for winter!" she paused for a moment, and then remembered something; "Hey, Lucy! What about that book? Or are you still working at the café?"

I blushed, feeling embarrassed. Erza, Levy, Mirajane and I had been the best of friends since high school; now Levy was an editor and we were the only two still in Magnolia. Mirajane…well I had no idea what she was doing, but she was happy going around, and she was talking of having a pet-shop or something like that.

Erza was a fashion designer, and a brilliant one at that; she was the only one who hardly ever visited Magnolia, because Mira and I occasionally worked together, so naturally I missed her.

And I…I was writing a book, but I didn't have any big plans to publish it or anything. "Nah…well yeah actually…I keep varying; the café or the flower-shop…I've not done a bad job with Levy and the books either."

I smiled a little forcefully, but I didn't miss the concern in Erza's eyes. "Lucy…"

Surprising my friend completely, I beamed almost at once as she put a hand on my shoulder, and exclaimed as an afterthought; "But! The book's almost done! I'll talk to Levy, and she can arrange for—"

I was cut off when Erza tackled me into a bear hug—that girl was NOT the lightest I knew despite her slimness—and we broke off laughing.

She looked over my shoulder once, and her eyes darkened a bit. "Lucy, do you know that boy?" she asked. My intuition told me I knew who it was, so I countered with another question; "Dark hair, tan figure, crimson eyes?"

Erza nodded, looking back at me. "He's looking this way," I blushed lightly again—idiot Lucy, what was the need for that—but then I sobered up, because Erza wouldn't be just commenting on a boy looking at us in that serious voice.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, lowering my voice when some people glared at me to keep quiet.

Erza moistened her lips and said, "That's one of the Cheney guys I think…I've seen him around before, and I can't really recall what it was, but you remember Laxus don't you Luce?" she added. I nodded, waiting for her to go on which she did.

"He told me about the Cheneys, they're not very good people…something had happened I guess, and Laxus particularly hated him; picked a fight him a lot of times before he left Clover."

Erza never lied, but I found all that she said hard to believe anyway. Rogue was not a bad person! But then, how much did I know him? It was just that that warm smile and comforting face, it didn't strike me as someone to be scared of, but someone to be trusted. Though he had a very good poker face I must say…

"But you don't know him, do you? I was just saying, forget about it." Erza joked. She must've been thinking he was some kind of stalker or something.

"Uh…I've talked to him before actually," I confessed. Erza made a confused face, but then said, "Just be careful, yeah?"

"Sure," I agreed. My friend gingerly touched the coat I was still wearing—I was starting to feel profusely hot with it still on, but the coffee smell had increased—and clicked, laughing.

"Please, do some winter shopping! I thought your fashion sense improved over the months, but well…" Erza trailed off and I punched her playfully.

Then she had to go somewhere after a while, so we promised to meet up with Levy at her house next day, and she went back to scolding the counter person before taking off while I shook my head at her usual demonic manners.

"Girl talk." Someone muttered behind me. I had forgotten completely about Rogue still there, and when I heard him behind me I quickly turned to apologize.

"Sorry! And what's with the bitter tone?" I added. His dark hair fell over his eyes again as he replied. "Well…most of what girls do is scream and gush when they 'talk'…"

Huffing, I stalked back among the aisles into a more quiet area and stuck my nose in the air, offended. "We do not!"

Okay, I had expected Rogue to follow me or something, but again things did not go like they should at all. I waited for a couple of seconds before chancing a glance to see him—nowhere.

"Hey!" I protested, walking around to see him and finally finding him leaning against a rack, reading. Really, how un-dramatic and boring could this guy get? And yet I'm still going around trying to find him anyway.

"I said we do not!" I repeated, going closer. Rogue looked as if he was being pulled from another world as he looked up, and then nodded. "Sure. I thought you were angry with me?"

Could I ever be? Wait, erase that thought Lucy! Right now! At least make an effort to listen to Erza!

"Yeah," I said slowly. "But you're supposed to…to do something so that I won't stay angry! You can't just walk off, we didn't even argue about the way in which girls talk!" I realized I was ranting, and with a huge effort I stopped myself.

Rogue coughed lightly. "So, you want me to come after you, or do you want me to argue with you?"

Aaargh, why was he so irritating?! "You're supposed to decide that, idiot!" I spluttered.

He should've looked angry, but instead I saw that same soft glint of amusement in his eyes again. He kept the book back and then said, "So, I guess you're keeping the coat?"

Major blush of embarrassment. I hastily tried to take it off, but in my hurry one of the buttons got tangled in a loose thread in the corner of my top underneath the coat.

Rogue sighed, and reached forward to help me out; he swiftly untangled it from me while I studiously ignored him.

After that I didn't want to hang around anymore, and I was tired anyway so I made my way to the glass door of shop. I could see the car lights and fountain outside from the counter when I reached it.

I was about to step out, when Rogue came up silently behind me. "Lucy," he started, and I recalled her never really called me by my name more than once.

Raising my eyebrows, I faced him expectantly. "Yeah?"

Rogue shifted slightly, and I saw his face looked pretty reminiscent as he asked me, "Who was that friend of yours?"

I opened my mouth, and then shut it again. Erza had really got me all doubtful now, and all the trust I felt had poison seeping through it now, so I didn't know what to say.

Very smoothly, I answered; "I should go," and then I hurried out into the cold air, already missing the warmth of the coat.

* * *

**So, hope you guys liked it :) Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- It's A Date Then

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter finally! I managed to write this in the afternoon, but I was too busy the entire day so I am posting it now! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters; lucyglitter11, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Rawrzyyz, Anikizordai, Apollo little girl, Articallie, DarkDragonGirl4, EnprezzMystique, GreyNeko, It's A Beautiful Tragedy, KiraLoveless, LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, Lucyheartfillia, Nala- senpai, Repenned, Ryuketsu no Hana, SierraMist26, StiCyLove, atashakitty101, blackangel-laura, chyn-nyan9, ihearteverything33, juliazhu20, xMagicMayhem and xXMingMingXx.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- It's A Date Then**

"So, it's nice? Working here?"

I didn't know what to answer to that, so I shrugged. "Yeah…the staff's really nice,"

"But I'm asking whether you like working here, not the people you work with," he specified slowly, with the air of someone teaching the alphabet to a toddler.

Irritated yet again, I said; "Yes! And you have no business prying into my personal stuff, the café is a cool place and I do like it. Now shut up and eat your tart."

It was slightly warmer during afternoon even in winter at Magnolia, but today there was a definite improvement; not too cold, though I not for long.

Rogue stared down at the still uneaten chocolate tart on his palm which I had given by nicking it from the café kitchen. My afternoon shift was over, and I had a break before the evening one—I had nothing to do today, so I offered both—and I had been more than freaked out when I found Rogue had followed me out in the Square yesterday.

He was still indifferent, but I felt he was somewhat interested in something, and then he asked where I worked…and here I was like a naïve girl, sitting with him on the patch of grass near a tree in front of the café, talking about myself and getting annoyed whenever he started to act like some Q and A guy.

"What else do you do?" he asked, reluctantly nibbling at the tart. I had gobbled mine down half an hour ago. Was this boy as weird as his expression? Didn't he have any tact or was he always this blunt?

"I write…" I mumbled grudgingly. Would someone explain to me WHY exactly I was trusting Rogue with all this?!

"And you enjoy that more than the café?" he asked. "Or is it alright both ways?"

I groaned so loudly all the birds nesting in the tree I was leaning against flew off in a great flutter; "Damn it Rogue, can you stop questioning me like a detective? And give that darn tart to me if you hate it so much." I snapped, before covering my mouth in horror at my rudeness.

Rogue brushed his dark hair back and gently handed the tart over to me. "Sorry, Lucy."—an unexpected pleasure ran through me when he said my name for a reason and it was so strange and unnatural to me—"I was just getting to know you a bit, but I guess I'm bad with talking to a girl like you."

My mouth popped open and I quickly shut it close. It would have sounded completely okay if he said he was bad at talking at all, or talking with girls let's say…but what in the world did he mean by a girl like me?

Somehow, that rubbed me off the wrong way. "Well I'm sorry I can't be the easy type of girl you can talk with, Rogue." I said darkly, biting into the tart viciously.

I felt a bit better with the chocolate cream filling my mouth though. This time I felt sure I made him angry as well, but once again he surprised me.

"Maybe…it's the fact that I'm very bad at words…and maybe it's the fact I get nervous with what is the correct way to ask something…" Rogue said softly, looking down.

Nervous? What, did I make him nervous? No, of course not! Yeah, he definitely sucked at words, because that was not the right way to say he got messed up with his questions but he never showed it though.

Deciding to not clarify anything at the moment with Rogue, I got up and began to head towards the café. "I have to go. Perhaps I'll catch you later?"

"Hey, wait!" Oh my, I just heard a different tone of voice than his usual monotone. That silly little detail got me a bit pleased.

I turned around, careful to remain impassive; "Yeah?"

"Later when? Don't you have both shifts today?" I nodded in response as he continued hopefully. "Well…then maybe I could come by at your place? You know…"

And now he's asking for my address. I rolled my eyes, pretended to look a bit high and mighty and then trilled in a cheerful tone; "Nope, you're not getting lucky today!"

If he was defeated, he certainly covered up well. He shrugged like me, gave me a small wave and headed down the sunlit street.

Our café was very pretty; it had three black tables and chairs outside with standing umbrellas rooted to the ground for shade, and inside it was like a warm and fuzzy place; the roof was a deep orange and black.

I really didn't have much to do right now, I had randomly set off towards the café in a huff with nowhere else to dramatically stalk off, so I stood around for a moment until I saw Reyna; she was our boss, and only one year older than me, 21, and it felt weird calling her boss so we called her by name.

"Lucy!" she called cheerfully, pushing out of the café with a tray clutched in her hands. "I thought you went for a break with Mr. Handsome?"

My ears felt hot and I said, "He's just a friend. Yeah well, I'm pissed at him so I'm hunting around for something to do. Any ideas?"

The tables were all deserted outside save one, and Reyna went and placed two cups of coffee and a plate of cake in front of them before coming back to me. Her dark purple hair and wide, innocent grey eyes made her look very soft which she was, but behold when she was angry.

"Hmm," she considered for a moment. "Okay, so why are you angry with Cutie?"

I almost fell onto the floor at her question. Here I was, waiting for answer which would help me to live longer and not die of boredom, while there Reyna was, asking me why I was annoyed with Rogue.

"I…don't know really," I admitted. Truth to be told, I honestly did not. Maybe it's his choice of words, which make him sound like he means something, when he may mean it or may not, but then it makes him sound like he's joking and he may be serious, and he says all these stupid stuff…aargh, this is so confusing!

Reyna shrugged, letting the subject go at my uneasiness, one of the qualities I liked about her, not prying into things. "You want to go to the arcade?"

"I don't feel l like playing games," I said.

"The bookshop?"

"Don't mention the bookshop!" I mumbled.

"A walk?"

"Boring."

"Oh, how about shopping?"

"Reyna, I shop my clothes with my eyes closed or make Mira do it."

My friend gave up and then laughed out loud at something. When I asked what, she said I was such a stubborn person that probably that was the reason I got infuriated at small things which seemed to always get inside me the wrong way. I felt kind of embarrassed; was I really that grumpy?

Of course Reyna did not mean that, but it made me think about it. "How about we both go to Hazel Street downtown?" I asked.

Reyna raised her eyebrows and tapped her watch. "I'm working entire day Lucy, not easy managing all the stuff you know. But I'm glad you guys are there to help!" she added at my expression. "It's a small place but couldn't be better, thanks to you all."

I grinned, and then nodded. Maybe I'd go to Hazel on my own; too many clothes shops for my taste, but it had nice parks and I could probably buy some CDs. "See you later!" I waved, turning and walking down the steps before heading downtown.

Just as I was nearing the street, it started to drizzle; I did not like this kind of weather, what with the bitter cold (the temperature was dropping rapidly) and the rain, it was a positively gloomy atmosphere.

I was turning a corner, when I suddenly heard shouts. Without a proper reason, I turned towards the noise and headed into a wider-than-usual alley, pulling up my jacket hood over my head.

Cautiously, I pressed my palms against the right wall of the alley and peered around. My eyes widened as I saw two guys beating up another guy, who was still trying to fight them off. Looking closer through the drizzle, I gasped audibly when I recognized the boy; it was the same one who saved from the car yesterday at the Square.

Though I didn't know him, there was a strange impulse to help him. After all, he had saved my life, and now that I saw he was in trouble, I couldn't just leave him like that, could I?

"What do I do, what do I do!" I muttered ferociously to myself, looking around wildly. Wow, no one around, and the only people strolling around were on the other side of the road.

Practically growling in frustration, I leaned back against the wall and then jerked it back at a sharp pain. I looked at the wall, and saw…ice. Hanging like dinosaur teeth from a ledge cut into the wall, and I understood it must be from all that snowfall yesterday. Now the rain was freezing it to ice instead of snow.

A silly idea formed in my head, but I couldn't bear to listen to the grunts of pain coming from the alley now; I didn't like leaving someone in trouble. Using both hands, I put all my force into breaking the dagger-shaped ice off the ledge, and it came off with a crack.

I looked around the wall again, and aiming carefully I lobbed my weapon straight at one of the thugs in a yellow jacket. It worked. The boy who helped me was now down at their feet and propped against a bin, and when I threw the ice the guy leering down at him turned around, rubbing his neck.

Smiling, I broke off a larger piece—my fingers went red—and elbowed another one down into my left palm. Then I threw the smaller one at the first thug and the long, sharp one at the second.

This time I succeeded completely. I heard them make irritated shouts and then the both of them began to head my way as I hoped. What idiots; if they had any brains, one of them would've waited while the other checked out, but for now it was good that they were morons.

"Hey, who the hell is throwing freaking stuff at us?" I waited until they came closer, before running back behind another bin. Just as they went in the opposite direction, I rushed as fast as possible into the alley and crouched down to the boy.

He was grimacing, and tried to kick me away, but I leaned in to show my face and took my hood off. "Shh, I'm not doing anything to you! Just, help me get you of here!"

A saw a flash of recognition on his pale face, and he nodded. Instead of wasting more time, I slung one of his arms around my shoulder, gripped by the waist and then started to walk-hobble out.

In the nick of the time. The minute we were out and I was already exerting the poor guy around the adjoin wall outside the alley, I caught sight of the thugs returning, and one of them was laughing.

"Come on, quick!" I whispered, and we finally made it near a house opposite the main street, and stopped near a bench.

Panting, I helped the boy sit and then stood with my hands on my knees. Then I looked over at him, and I saw him fiddling with the right side of his chest.

"Are you hurt badly?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He looked at me tiredly and then said, "I'm not sure…they kicked me in the chest and it's kind of difficult to breathe. And I think I sprained my leg when I fell."

I frowned, mentally cursing those thugs. "Okay, I think you may have bruised it, but since I have no idea about all this stuff maybe I can just drop you home. And your leg's pretty stiff, maybe you did sprain it."

He smiled at me warmly, looking grateful. "Thanks. By the way, since we have already saved each other, I guess we should start with something more normal. Like my name's Gray," he extended a hand, but in his position it must've hurt because he winced.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said. Then I added curiously; "What happened anyway? Why were they hurting you, Gray?"

He shrugged. "Some other guy in their gang was trying to hit on my girlfriend a few days back, and I beat him up. And I guess they were trying to do the same to me."

"Oh." It was weird that I did not know Gray, or the girl who was with him, but I felt anger at the thugs even though it wasn't my anger to share.

"Nice thing with the ice," Gray grinned despite his pain, and I laughed looking proud.

I stood up again, and checked my pockets, digging out my purse; yes, there was enough money thankfully.

"Let's get you back home…where do you stay?" I looked down at Gray.

"I live opposite the Square; second house to the right of Four Lane," he informed, and I nodded. We had to wait for another five minutes before a cab came in sight and I helped Gray to get in.

We didn't talk much on the way, just a little at times; I learned the blue-haired girl yesterday was called Juvia. After a while, we were in front of his house and I got out with him to support him into the house again.

"You don't have to do so much, you know!" Gray mumbled to me guiltily, as I took the keys from his hand and pushed the front door open.

"It's no big deal," I said indignantly. I didn't go inside, because I felt awkward and also because Gray's face was regaining enough color to show he could walk till a room, and I waved at him once before heading back to the waiting car.

* * *

"Are you still angry with me?"

I sighed. "Maybe." Rogue tilted my face up—I shivered inexplicably when his fingers made contact with my chin—looked into my eyes once and then leaned back satisfied.

I raised a brow. "What?" I saw the ghost of a smile on his face again. "Nothing; I was just checking to see if you're angry or not. It's okay, you're not."

Gaping, I spaced out for ten minutes to figure out this guy and his maniacal Dark-Arts-weirdo manners. Damn, he was good.

We were standing at the back door of the café. I had returned after dropping off Gray, and Reyna giggled to me that Rogue had been wandering around here for some time. I found him here once I was done working. Before I could react, Reyna invited him into the kitchen way too eagerly, and now I was finishing off my share of the cleaning. He watched.

"So…since you're not angry…" Rogue started. I looked up at him with a soapy dish in my hands. "Can I ask you something?"

I motioned him to go on warily. By now I was kind of tired of all his never-ending questions; it was like I was some fascinating specimen he was researching about.

"Do you want to come with me to the Winter Fest day after?" he asked. Was I mistaken, or was that a shy tone?

The Winter Fest was on Christmas Eve. If the Magnolia Square could be any prettier, it was then, with streaming lines of luminous stalls and shops. At that time, people would paint themselves into fictional characters and enact, and there would be a large pace in the middle of everything with people dancing merrily to the tunes played by the band. Cold or not, it was a lively thing with the last preserved flowers of the year for show.

I hesitated. "I…don't mind I guess."

Yet again, Rogue smiled, but it was gone before I could look at it for more than a second. Like a passing glimpse.

"I'm glad. Walk you home?"

I had just finished with everything, and Reyna bobbed her head at me from the other side as I took my apron off. Then she smiled and disappeared out.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way out of the café. Since when did Rogue stat talking more than I did? That's a historical moment.

He followed me out, and then looked at me questioningly. I smiled and shook my head. "It's alright. See you on the 24th!"

Rogue opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Of course." Then he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows of the street.

* * *

**I am not very happy with this chapter, but oh well. And I am sorry for any mistakes, but I did not have time to proofread it, and I have just posted the material straight from what I wrote instead of any editing! Next time I will try to make it better :) Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Mistletoe

**Hello again :D So, I have finally finished this chapter, and I'm so sorry for updating late but believe me, there was like no time for me to update at all! Anyway, lots of thanks to Jia-Chan777, Anikizordai, Adorable Reader, Fraeya, GreyNeko, Jessica Phantomhive, Nala - senpai, Raios Ryos, SierraMist26, HiILikePie1937462, Jeabird, RadioChem, Thorn The Laughing Willow, laww, xxHoshinoSoraxx, ringo-nin, tarini, and xxDemonic Candy Angelxx :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Mistletoe **

I fidgeted and fumbled around in my costume. The things I did for Reyna and her eccentrically genius little brain…

"You look so cute, Lucy!" Reyna clasped her hand together and her gray eyes sparkled with joy.

I twitched.

Cana came out of the changing rooms as well, and I was pleased to see she looked just as annoyed at wearing this as me. Sure, the café looked very pretty with the decorations and the new, frilly tablecloths, but why were we getting frilled up?

"You know that we would freeze to death if we came out like this, right?" Aria commented from behind.

Reyna just smiled a very Mira-like smirk, and turned up the heater even more so that I almost started to sweat.

We were wearing ridiculously explosive clothes for winter, and none of us girls looked even a fraction of a Santa Claus…for kids at least. A bright red top with a white border that reached only till under my chest and covered my neck but left my shoulders bare; and a similar skirt that reached my thighs.

Addition to that embarrassment, followed white stockings though, that stretched from my thighs to my feet with black boots, and white gloves from the crook of my elbow.

And apparently, this was the theme for our café today. Since it would be closed on the 25th. Aria and I exchanged a long, wise glance.

Aria was a brunette with mischievous, blue eyes and a smile that made you feel like you were her most favorite person on earth, and Cana also had long, dark brown hair with a funny, wild nature and friendly eyes.

Cana didn't seem bothered by the show of skin though. She grinned goofily while I loaded the several cakes into their respective trays and said, "Well, Lucy does look a bit sexy."

I bashed her head with my tray and stalked off to get more cups, Aria's laugh following me into the kitchen.

Running my gloved fingers through my hair—a weird habit which I picked up from Rogue—I leaned against the cool, marble counter inside.

Like an idiot, I had been thinking last night about Rogue for the millionth time. The quiet boy who made me forget about a person who hurt me with just a smile and something so simple but so beautiful that I could watch it a thousand times over.

And I felt so utterly naïve. Even then, I had considered giving him something for Christmas, even if it was technically tomorrow, we were meeting tonight.

Erza and Levy had rescheduled to tomorrow anyway, so today was the perfect time. After all, I was getting something for all my friends.

And he was my friend. Right? Of course Lucy—the voice at the back of head answered—he randomly asks you out after two days of alien conversation.

Wait, he didn't ask me out! Not in that sense…

But he kind of did…

He never looked like it…

He's always hard to read…

He asked me out?

Yes, why do you take so long to process, Lucy?

It's just as friends…

Sure, keep dreaming…

Is that meant in a good way or a bad way?

"He's so irritating!" I hissed angrily. Wow, he managed to irritate me just by popping up in my thoughts. Reyna was right; I'm too stubborn.

"Who's irritating?"

I glanced at the doorway to see a smirking Cana with a raised eyebrow. She sauntered over to me when I didn't respond.

"Is it the Mr. Handsome who Reyna was chattering about?" she probed, nudging me. I laughed and groaned at the same time.

"I'm going to ruin the reputation of Santa and murder her today," I promised solemnly.

Cana began to dish up the cups I had forgotten to touch up on a tray and asked me to get the cream out from the top cupboard. I stretched out to get it, and as I handed it to her I blurted out a question.

"What do you think I should give my friend for Christmas?" I worked hard to be casual.

Cana was a quick girl; I had to give her that. "Well, that depends…you can get Levy a book or that CD she was going crazy about, Erza a dress or cake or whatever—" I smiled at the mention of giving cake to Erza. "—Mira…you brainstorm a present, and how about baking something for Mr. Handsome?"

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, totally missing the point.

My friend raised both her eyebrows now. "You know, bake him cookies or something cute like that?" she paused, and then stood straighter. "Hey, what did you think when I said baking for him?"

I felt my red face rivaling the heater now, and I quickly grabbed a tray of cupcakes and hurried out back to the main front.

"I got the cupcakes! Anyone want the cupcakes? How about I put the cupcakes here?" I trilled nervously, dumping the food beside a surprised Reyna and going over to relax on a chair.

I never thought about it. Actually making something with my hands and gifting it to a person for Christmas; Cana was going all Valentines' Day.

Then I realized I liked the idea. I wasn't that good a baker, but maybe I could make some cookies like Cana suggested or a cake. Silly, but well…thought that counts!

The bell tinkled as a group of people with snow on their coats and hair entered the café, and I scrambled off the chair to give them space. One of them—a dirty-blonde guy—ogled Aria and I glared furiously at him to stop.

"Told you this was a bad idea!" I hissed to Reyna as I went to take their orders. She kept smiling angelically. "'Course not Luce! You see, this will attract more customers than we ever had!"

I gulped.

She was right. The café was so crowded; we had to take out hard folding chairs.

The day rushed past to an equally snowy afternoon with a pale sun, and the crowd lessened. My shift was almost over, and after I was done, I changed back into the warmest jacket and clothes I had and came out.

"Have a good Christmas!" Reyna called out to Aria, Cana and me, and we wished her the same.

Once I reached my house, Cana winked at me as she passed me. "Good luck then!" she grinned.

I tried to look encouraged.

* * *

"I…hate…cookies!" I declared furiously, as bits of choco-chips and cake-mix went flying into my hair and messy apron.

Erza pressed her lips together as she fought back a smile. "Which genius gave you this idea?"

"Cana," I replied shortly.

"Did she mention the hazards that come with you cooking?" Erza laughed as I shot her a dirty look—though I probably didn't look very convincing with chocolate on my nose.

We had rescheduled last night to meet on the 25th after all, since Levy found it unable to come before that; but I knew that I would be left with no hair if I kept tearing it out trying to bake, so I called Erza over for moral support.

I used the telephone at home instead of my cell phone, because I had switched it off in irritation.

Natsu wouldn't stop bugging me, and I couldn't remember how to block the number. At first it was cheesy pick-up lines that he had probably Google-searched, then it went on to why I was being rude and not responding. Then it was a torrent of asking me to meet him, and I gave up at last by shutting the darn phone off.

Geez. What does it take to spell out EX-boyfriend to a guy?

"Okay, how about we try again, WITHOUT you being impatient?" Erza suggested, tying her flaming-red hair into a sophisticated bun. "And once we're done, I have work to do here."

I threw her a questioning look. "What work?"

Erza made a solemn face, as if preparing for the biggest mission in her life. "Well, we need to find you something to wear right? Aren't you going to meet that secret person of yours at the Square tonight?"

I couldn't seem to remember whether it was Erza's hair or my face that was redder. Alright, so I hadn't told her about Rogue yet….but she knew it was like a…date….

Before I went insane battling with myself again, I said, "A friend." I wondered how many times I had to repeat this.

"I'll be good and not tell Mira," Erza beamed. "Now give me that cookie, you're crushing it to bits."

I realized I WAS destroying the only proper cookie I managed to make, and handed it carefully to Erza.

Two hours raced by as I sweated, molded, baked and cursed and we were still left with disastrous results; some girl who worked in a café, I thought gloomily to myself.

Finally, I made a trip to the bathroom, cleaned myself up and returned feeling better. I dug up an old cook-book, cleared the cluttered marble table by the oven, and started again with more concentration than ever.

"I want to do this on my own, you can go hunt dresses," I allowed Erza. I did. Since I was gifting this, I was the one who was applying the effort.

Getting the hang of it at last, I laughed gleefully to myself as the cookies looked as well as they tasted after another hour.

The molds I found in a cabinet helped get the start-shaped, heart-shaped and the regular oval cookies I had before me now, little chips embedded in them with streaks of more chocolate and vanilla. I even found some icing from the café and I squirted them on the stars.

It was very insignificant. But there was something about me making them to give Rogue that made me a bit pleased, so I carefully packed them in a light little gift-bag with bows to tighten it and then set it on the table.

"Perfect!" I clapped, grinning.

"Lucy! Come in here, will you?" Erza called from my room upstairs. My good mood vanished as I crossed my fingers to go up the stairs and face horrors.

Horrors, purely, of selecting clothes. In winter.

* * *

Words left my lips and my mind didn't bother to form any more as I looked, mesmerized at Magnolia Square.

It was breath-taking. And even that was a gross understatement. The Square was a blur of colors and music, and a mixture of so many mouth-watering smells.

The cold hardly bothered me, I forgot all about the snow as I practically drowned in the liveliness and vibrancy of the place. The ivory rows stretching out in the middle indeed had the last preserved flowers; I was amazed to see clumps of freesias, and more extraordinarily still, orchids.

I couldn't see the merry band, but the music carried out and resonated strangely around; this time though, there was no place for the dancing. I was mildly surprised, but soon dismissed it, drawn by the alluring little stalls.

Temporarily forgetting about Rogue—gasp—I walked further past the rows of flowers, and made my way near the frozen lake behind the cluster of messy trees. The lake, which was no match for the Emerald, but that was still deeper in and never froze, like Rogue had once told me.

And I had to stop myself from dropping the bag of cookies in amaze when I pushed apart the leaves to see the first lake. It was frozen every year, but tonight…people were ice-skating on it.

It would've been eerie, if there had not been millions of twinkling, bright yellow lights strung around the bushes and trees surrounding it. It lit up the frozen water like pixie dust, and on looking closer I noticed the mistletoe hanging from a lit branch above me. One on each branch of every tall tree around.

Magically beautiful.

"Wow," I breathed, strolling around aimlessly and heading out towards the stalls again.

Crowing it all, there was the gigantic tall fir tree for Christmas in the centre, but it was not lit so I hadn't noticed it before. Of course, tonight at midnight.

After a while, I checked my watch impatiently to see it was eight-thirty already. Rogue had made a deal with me about eight. I had actually given him my number, but he never used it except to send me the time.

Hate to admit, but I was kind of miffed about that.

So I killed more time by gulping down fried prawns from a stall, chanting 'just friends, friends with him' in my head for no good reason.

When it was almost nine, I was absolutely pissed. Rogue had practically ruined my evening. Angry tears came to my eyes and I clutched the cookies tighter. All of them were the same. Natsu, Rogue. It was stupid of me to agree so readily with someone I barely knew in the first place. Giving me false hopes like that.

"Lucy?"

I whirled around, my mouth open in shock at the sound of his voice. Rogue's crimson eyes burned with regret as he looked down at me. This was how I knew what he was feeling; his face may not show it, but his eyes could not lie.

"What do you want," I mumbled idiotically. So he decided to come now. I dabbed at my eyes and then glared up at him. "Where were you?"

Rogue had a pained expression on his face. "I am so sorry. Don't cry please! I tried calling you, but I never got through."

I explained the situation regarding my phone shortly. "Well?" I urged.

"It was unexpected…" Rogue hesitated, a first for me to see. "I had a visitor come over. I came here as fast as possible."

"Yeah, whatever," I grimaced, speaking rudely. I lowered my eyes, and noticed Rogue's clothes for the time. He had a black turtle-neck sweater which hugged his muscled chest and light-blue jeans on. I couldn't see his hands, they were behind his back.

Remembering the cookies, I grabbed hold of one of his hands, and then dumped them on his palm. "Here. I baked them for you. It's not much though."

Rogue's eyes widened as he looked at it, and he…smiled. I was getting better at this. "Thank you. I love them."

"You never tasted one," I muttered, but his enigmatically warm eyes and soft smile were making me forgive him.

"I love the fact that you made them for me. No one ever took an effort to do something like that for a gift for me." He explained, and I flushed scarlet.

We were standing near the freesias, and now I moved away, walking lithely. "You should never keep a girl waiting, you know."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, following me.

I turned back around to face him, and said. "You're somewhat forgiven…"

He raised an eyebrow. "I should take that in what sense?" he asked politely.

"Hmmm," I started. "I'll forgive you completely if you make me have fun tonight." I hoped he didn't notice the hysterical edge to my voice.

I briefly saw him stuffing something inside his back pocket and then he came forward before taking my hand. The other one was holding the bag of cookies.

"Let's have fun then," he announced in his seductive voice. Or so I thought.

We didn't do much, just went to pretty much every stall present; there was one with a game where I had to throw darts at a stupid moving Santa, but I ended up lodging it in the stall-boy's ear. I discovered a place with fortune cupcakes instead of cookies, and I was so intrigued I bought two. But mine had 'Look forward to Christmas'—I had no idea, really—and Rogue accidentally swallowed his down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure paper won't grow in your stomach," I assured him laughing, while he gulped down gallons of Strawberry Crush.

I won a game and got a small, black puppy with the cutest nose in history, but after I was done cuddling it and it had successfully chomped down Rogue's shoe to leave it dripping wet, I gave it back because I couldn't keep a dog.

Rogue and I were just heading out of the puppy-stall and I was about to suggest going to the tree to see if it was lit yet, when he suddenly reached out and took me by the arm.

Such a casual gesture, but it left me a little dazed as I stopped walking. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked abruptly, a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Huh?" I managed. Where? But Rogue guided me back through the trees and to the frozen lake; the music was stronger in volume here, and I realized what Rogue was getting at.

"Oh no, no, no!" I protested comically. I freed my hand and stood firmly on the ground. "I don't skate."

Rogue's poker face was back, but now it softened slightly. He sighed and then came near me, before leaning in too close and breathing out in an unintentionally inviting voice; "I'll teach you."

"But I can fall," I whispered pathetically, struggling to form coherent thoughts. Damn him and his coffee scent.

"I won't let you," he whispered back in an assuring voice.

Following the same trusting instinct that willed me to follow him out to see the Fire Lilies a few days back, I nodded mutely and allowed him to pull me onto the ice once we had the sleek, silver skates on.

The music was loud and lively now, as I clung to Rogue's arm, trying not to slip and break a hip-bone. I was getting distracted by the sheer beauty that surrounded us, and the reflections on the ice due to the shimmering lights, but after many patient attempts, I could move around.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed joyfully, and it was not until I skated all around the three closest edges that I realized Rogue's hand had left me.

I panicked and stumbled, and Rogue was there beside me with a marvelous zooming skate. He caught my arms and I frowned at how we must have been looking like that, but couldn't maintain it with the warm feeling in my cheeks going up to my ears.

"Thanks," I said, moving away from him again.

Then all of a sudden, the lights dimmed a fraction to an ocher color, and slower, softer music began to play. Rogue flashed a small smile again, and said; "Now are you willing to dance, Lucy?"

I tried to look a lot less excited than I was. "I don't mind," I said. It didn't fool him. Instead I heard a quiet laugh from Rogue, and I was so astonished I skated right over and beamed up at him.

"You laughed!" I rejoiced. His face became lightly somber again as he nodded. "Sure."

I saw all those couples around us dance-skating, and I tentatively placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Trying not to squeal when he placed his on mine and my waist, I slowly skated with him near the right edge of the frozen lake, where there was a long branch protruding from a tree above.

The deep green color of it looked black as we danced underneath it, and I noticed the faint glow of lights illuminating Rogue's face.

"You're forgiven," I said after a minute, looking up at the stars. I wasn't sure, but I thought he laughed ever-so-softly again. Score; two points for Lucy.

Then the hand on my shoulder moved, and I watched as Rogue took out something from the back-pocket of his jeans.

He held out something wordlessly, and I peered down to see what it was. It was a bracelet; there were three, thin silver chains attached together in a pretty way, with something brown hanging from the middle. I looked closer to discover, it was my name—LUCY—carved out from beautifully textured wood.

"It's…so beautiful," I said in a tight voice, because I couldn't believe Rogue would give this expensive thing to me. And here I was, giving cookies.

"Don't worry," Rogue said, as if reading my mind. "I made it."

"Oh!" I was unable to speak for a moment, before he just skated closer and attached it around my wrist.

I smiled in response, and tried to hide my disappointment when he didn't notice, and naturally did not smile back.

We danced for two more songs, with perhaps no proper beat or steps, but it was wonderful for me all the same.

"Lucy," Rogue said after a while, and I started yet again when he said my name. "It's almost midnight."

He was right, I found, checking my watch. The Christmas tree had been lit after all, but we had not lingered, and I frankly didn't feel like going from here.

"Listen!" I said, cocking my head to the side as the countdown from the main area of the Square began, though most people were here on the lake. It was like New Year, but that was more subdued than Christmas in the Square, oddly enough.

"8,7,6!"—I looked up at Rogue, eyes bright with eagerness—"5,4!"—Rogue pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I flushed and then pointed towards the sky, and I looked up—"3,2,1!"

"Merry Christmas!"

The shouts and cheers transformed to sounds and gasps of wonder as the fireworks burst like phoenix feathers into the sky, the glittering colors decorating the sky like gems. Blue, garnet-red, deep-green, bright-yellow, purple, pink… and last of all came a rocket that exploded into the words of Merry Christmas. The effect stayed there in the sky dramatically for a moment before it disappeared, and the light still burned in my eyes as I looked down again.

"You're forgiven," I sighed dizzily again to Rogue, who nodded in approval. Then he said, "Have you looked up, Lucy?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I just did, right?" To be sure, I checked the sky again, but only the stars and the now falling specks of snow were visible.

Rogue's lips parted into a heart-breaking smile, and he raised a hand directly above our heads. My gaze followed his finger up, to the branch inches above us…mistletoe.

We both were under the mistletoe. I had never noticed it, even though there was tiny light in the middle. Maybe I thought it was on the branch.

But what about it? Sure, it was awkward standing under mistletoe, Rogue and I, but we were not a couple or anything…insignificant mistletoe.

"So?" I breathed softly, but I unconsciously leaned in closer to him.

"So?" he echoed, back to annoying Rogue. "I just pointed out a fact."

"Looked like it," I murmured, and I could feel his warm, coffee breath on my face as my open hair tangled messily around the corners of my eyes.

"It's true…" Rogue said. I felt his right hand slithering down to slip them between my fingers, and I felt hot from the neck up.

Dangerously close, we talked and whispered unintelligibly, and I felt the faint brush of our foreheads, before we both snapped back to reality and skated back away from each other.

"I'm s-sorry! I was feeling a bit dizzy, so…" I stammered, straightening my hair again and trying to ignore the kissing couples surrounding us.

"Me…too…" Rogue said, ruffling his dark hair back. I sighed in relief, and then shivered slightly, beginning to feel the snow.

He came over in concern. "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded, hugging myself, He grabbed my arm again, and we skated back to the ground. I pulled my skates off, and stuffed my frozen hands inside my jacket pockets.

"Do you want to go back?" Rogue asked me, helping me up. I nodded again, still not speaking.

"I'll drop you off," he continued, and I didn't protest as we walked in somehow comfortable silence from the Square and turned to my street.

Then I said, "Hey Rogue…"

"Hmm?" he sounded like he was sleeping and I pulled him up. "Yes?"

"Well, thanks…for tonight. I had a great time," I smiled up at him, and his eyes became gentle.

"I did too," he said simply.

Almost all house-lights were on, and my house was probably the only deserted one in my neighbourhood at the moment. We reached and I unlocked the door.

"Do you want to…?" I was thinking of inviting him, to be polite, but his face didn't give me any hints as to what he wanted to do now.

He guessed my discomfort, and then shook his head good-naturedly. "It's alright, Lucy. Good night," My eyes felt like popping out when he touched my cheek very lightly and then walked down the porch.

"…Good night!" I answered quickly, but he was already out of the gate.

Shrugging, I went inside to change. After washing my face with warm water and changing into comfortable pajamas and T-shirt, I crawled into my bed.

I dreamt of fireworks, ice, mistletoe and Rogue.

* * *

**And that's another chapter done! Thanks for all your support by the way guys, you keep me motivated! Okay, I wanted to add, that the idea about having a frozen lake for ice-skating was by lucyglitter11 (check the reviews), so credit goes to her as well :) I made this chapter longer, and I hope it was good :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Outbursts

**Hey guys, I tried to update early! Which may be a bit hard for some time now as my tests have started again :D Anyway, lots of thanks to my beloved reviewers, favouriters and followers- lucyglitter11, shadowkat78, Yume Daylight, Jeabird, LaLunaSole, kayla04121999, kiki neko-chan NYA, Amazing Death, Flower of Night, SINDER-CHAR and chloe6214. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Outbursts **

The month of a wintry December rushed past me with snowstorms and Christmas cakes. Before I realized, a new year was staring me in the face on the 1st of January.

Erza, Levy and I had had a great time together. Erza went back to Clover after a lot of sniffling, two days before New Years. She was going to be involved in a brand new line as well.

I successfully remembered how to block Natsu's number. Levy and I had finally taken my new story to the publishers; now we had to wait for the verdict. The café was getting along splendidly.

Problem?

I was _pissed. _Worst part of the problem?

I was mad because of no rational reason.

Last Saturday—the last Saturday of last year—I had finally gotten a break from café work. I didn't have much to do. My writing was at a halt for the wait, and Reyna generously gave me a day off.

So I decided to stop waiting around for Rogue to call and just make my way to the library. I know. It was like I was desperate to meet him or something. Which I most certainly was not.

And luck was definitely on my side, because I immediately caught sight of his tall, muscular figure somewhere among the second aisle. It was still hard to make out in the dim light.

But when I trotted eagerly up to him, I realized he was arguing with someone in a low voice. I had just peered around his shoulder, when he abruptly turned back to me.

It had surprised me. How was it so perfectly…typical? That the library was the only place I could find Rogue, and here he was. Arguing that too, which was not very common in libraries. Like a staged act for a movie.

His face had been not at all like Rogue. His warm skin color was now pale and his crimson eyes were disturbed and pained at the same time.

"Lucy!" he said in soft surprise.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then shifted to see who he was talking to when there was an impatient click behind his back.

All I could see was a flutter of light, azure hair. Because Rogue conveniently shifted as well, to block the person from view.

"Hey…" I started, confused at his evasiveness. "I got this evening off. So I was wondering if you were—"

"I'm sorry, I can't come with you right now," Rogue cut me off, an edge to his still-beautiful voice.

"But why?" I asked. "I mean, it's all cool of course, but is something wrong—?"

"Nothing's wrong. Lucy, please. Do you mind leaving me for some time?" Rogue had finally snapped, but the funny thing was I was not even trying to anger him.

Without a word, I had simply stalked off from there and gone back home.

And today was Wednesday, but I still had not heard from Rogue.

"Guys," I muttered, frustrated, to myself. I was sitting on the floor of my room, sifting through my music collection and sorting my CDs out.

A beam of weak sunlight filtered through the window. Since it looked like a hazy white, it stood out like a white glow on the blue wall.

"Guys," I repeated, chucking a heavy-metal CD behind my back. "Weirdo guys. Complete and total weird specimens."

"Knock, knock!" someone announced beside me.

I jumped and a Westlife CD went under my bed. I turned to my left to see Mirajane Strauss leaning against the door with a wide smile.

"Mira?!" I exclaimed. Was she back already? Did she talk to Erza? "What are you…how did you…you scared me…why—?"

"Geez, Luce, calm down!" Mira cut into my spluttering.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked finally.

She raised an eyebrow over her beautiful, blue eyes. "Well, nice to see you too best friend."

I laughed in a daze and rushed over to hug her. I was simply overjoyed that Erza and Mira had both had time to make it to Magnolia. Well, in the case of Mira, I was just glad she decided it at all.

"You should lock your door properly, Luce." Mira scolded me. I put a hand to my mouth and immediately went over to lock the front door.

"I came back late from the café yesterday, must've forgotten," I explained.

Mira and I spent a great deal of time in my room all afternoon. She didn't do a very good job of covering up her relief when she heard about Natsu and me, but that was alright.

It was almost four that I finally stopped the music I had set into play mode as we chatted, and I cleared up the empty Coke glasses.

Mirajane stood up, stretching. "Hey Luce, Levy and I were thinking…" she started. I looked at her warily. "…well we decided to have a girl's night out tonight. So, you don't have a choice and you have to come," Mira smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't skip even if I say I drowned in the ocean?"

"Nope. Not a chance."

"Then I'll just drop by and haunt you guys."

"Sure; just tell me whether you'd like a cocktail as a ghost or not."

The both of us laughed like idiots again, and I agreed to meet both my friends at the club later. It wasn't far; two blocks away from the Square.

Once Mira was gone—to shop AGAIN—I went back to my gloomy sorting of CDs. Then I took a break to call my mom, because I hadn't talked to her for so long. I wandered around cleaning up stuff in the kitchen, making new tags for the café items.

It was another half-hour before I realized I was just trying to keep busy. That my mind was still stuck on Rogue.

It was wrong. Very wrong. Rogue's behaviour should not bother me that much. Why was I so preoccupied about it?

* * *

I vainly tightened my light jacket around me as the chilly weather picked up abruptly. I was early, and there was nothing to do, so I was wandering around Hazel Street again.

There was a pretty flower shop nearby, and I had been admiring the beauties inside to kill time.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the shoulder and I was turned away from the glass of shop window.

"Ouch!" I grumbled. I jerked my arm away and then looked up…to see Natsu.

"Hello, Lucy." His tone was formal, excited. It confused me.

I backed away towards the road, tripping over a bend in the pavement. I quickly picked myself up though.

Natsu frowned at me disapprovingly. "Where are you going?"

I glared at him. I couldn't hop onto the road, cars were still moving. I was stuck with a concrete wall of an extension of a building behind me and the gray pavement with Natsu on it in front of me.

"None of your business," I snapped. Was I supposed to feel afraid of those hard onyx eyes? That determined set of his jaw?

"Yeah well you see," Natsu laughed humorlessly. "You kind of _are _my business."

Was he born an idiot or did some wacko bash his head in cement when he was five?

"Um, no I'm not?" I pointed out. "I'm a girl called Lucy and you're a guy called Natsu. We are done and don't know each other. So please stop blocking my way."

Natsu lost any sign of amusement now and his face became angry. "You know you love me Lucy. Why do you keep dodging me?"

"Because I hate you," I said harshly. "Stop following me around like a stalker."

Natsu shrugged then, looking like he had just won a battle but was still not crowing out a victory. "Fine then. You see, I do love you. And you're mine. So you better go home tonight and think hard and long about it."

"I'll be thinking about bald guys but not about you," I said. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him to move away.

He didn't. Instead he forced an iron grip on my left wrist and dragged me forcefully behind the flower shop. It was darker there, with the street showing through the division of walls. But I couldn't see it well enough.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled angrily. I struggled furiously, and…he let me go.

Thankfully, I ran away from him, to the right. I couldn't see the street that side, but there must be some opening!

There wasn't. Just another sold wall with pink words spray-painted on it. Having no choice, I ran back to where Natsu was, hoping he had left in annoyance.

But he was waiting for me, looking amused and hungry. I tried to shout, but one of his hands clamped around my mouth and the other pinned me to the wall behind me by my stomach.

"Shh," he whispered. "You know you're safe with me Lucy. Think about us. I love you…and you love me too…"

He was insanely delusional. I kicked at him uselessly. Panic gripped me. What was he going to do to me?

"I did always…like you in a special way…Lucy," he murmured in my ear. I caught sight of people passing right by us, but no one noticed us. Natsu blocked the view and it was dark in this alley.

I didn't even realize when he removed his hand from my mouth. But when I did, he had already forced his mouth on mine. I was shocked and too numb to move, pressed to the wall.

He pushed his knee between my legs, trapping me. I felt his unoccupied hand pry up my face, my open, tangled hair…

"Get off of her, you filthy idiot!"

I could see the light again as I felt Natsu being heaved off me. Gasping, I collapsed onto the street. Natsu was pushed back against the opposite wall, and he looked almost as mad as I was.

Then I remembered that an invisible power had not knocked Natsu off me. I quickly looked up. And there he was. The knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue at exactly the right moment.

But Rogue was angry. Angrier than the two of us—Natsu and me—present on the ground combined, from the looks of it.

I gave him a weak smile as he glared. Then without permission he easily picked me up by the arm and I felt disoriented at the whoops-a-daisy.

"Lucy..." Natsu called behind me. I shivered. "Don't go…why won't you just come back to me?"

I pressed my lips together and did not dare look at Rogue as I turned around to face Natsu. "Natsu, just stop. You're being irrational now. Just, accept it, can't you?"

Dragneel slowly got up, and looked at me in the eyes. I was momentarily shocked to see his eyes glazed, like he was crying. "I hate you."

Two months ago, I couldn't have imagined Natsu saying these words to me. And here we were. He didn't even want to be just friends.

I nodded sadly. "That's good," I murmured. Then I looked away before I started to cry as well and stalked out onto the pavement.

Rogue's warmth beside me reminded me he was still there. "Thank you," I whispered to him, still too pathetically distracted to be normal.

His eyes narrowed and he tilted my face up. "Do you have ANY idea what could have happened to you, Lucy?" he asked angrily.

I was so taken aback at the sudden change in his face, his voice. There was no warmth in his eyes and his voice was no longer soft but strained.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?" I retaliated.

Rogue 'hmph'ed. "You knew that your _ex_ was after you, didn't you? Why were you so careless? Don't you have any wish to protect yourself from harm? Or do people always have to rush in and save you?"

I stared at Rogue, wide-eyed. I felt impishly small.

Then the logical part of my mind kicked in. How did Rogue find me here? How did he know Natsu was my ex? What did he mean by people 'always' saving me?

The last time someone saved me from something disastrous was Gray…

"Lucy!" I snapped out of my reverie at Rogue's sharp voice. "Why won't you listen to me? You keep getting yourself in trouble! What if something happened to you? Don't you care at all? Others won't always be there to rescue you!"

His words were hurting me. "How does it matter to you?!" I finally shouted at him.

People passing by stared at me. It was already dark now and the building and shop lights illuminated their surprised faces.

"How does it freaking matter to you?" I repeated to Rogue. "No one told you to 'rush in and save me'! And what happens to me is none of your business! Just…go away Rogue. I don't need you to do anything for me, ever again."

"Lucy, that was not what I meant—"

I laughed a hysterical laugh. "Thank you, Rogue. For helping me. Now that it's done, just go away. I don't need anyone to save me. Certainly not you."

Real hurt registered in Rogue's face. But I didn't care at the moment. All my gratitude for him vanished as I turned away from him childishly. He was not the one supposed to be hurting here.

"Go away," I said again.

I didn't hear a sound, but when I looked behind again, there was no one on the pavement.

My sudden outburst had left me a bit drained now, and with horror I realized what I had done. Usually, when these fits would take over me, I would say things which I regretted right after the adrenaline burnt out.

"No, Rogue…" I stretched out a hand stupidly. "I'm sorry…don't go…"

But Rogue was already gone.

* * *

"I am a horrible person," I declared in a flat monotone, banging my forehead against the table.

"No, of course you're not," Mira soother, patting my hair. "We still love you, don't worry."

"I am," I continued determinedly. "I am horrible."

Levy finally shoved Mira away, pushed my head by my jacket collar and glared at me.

"Lucy, you were mad and you said some things. I have no idea who this mystery hero since you refuse to tell me, but if he knows you at all, he'll know you didn't mean it."

I pouted.

But there was no reason for me to spoil our girls' night out with my constant whining. After all, the three of us needed some time together. So we spent the rest of the night sipping cocktails, watching Levy flirt ineptly, Mira talking about Freed and me simply listening.

Because in the corner of my mind, another discussion was going on.

Natsu hated me. Rogue probably did too. Maybe I didn't care so much about the first boy, but the second…I didn't want to think about it.

It wasn't very late that we decided to get back, because Levy and I both had work in the morning. Mirajane was heading over to her friend's house as well.

I was watching the stars as I walked back down the busy Hazel Street. Levy and Mira had to take a cab—their houses were farther off the west route.

This street would probably scare me whenever I came, after today. It was like Natsu lurked in every shadow.

As I passed the same flower-shop again, I kept my eyes averted. Down at the pavement. I just wanted to pass this place as fast as possible and get back home. Then another scary thought captured my mind. What if Natsu was there?

"Lucy? Lucy!" someone called, and as a knee-jerk reaction I turned to the flower-shop.

It was half-lit—closing down probably—and the least unexpected person rushed out from inside.

I gaped so hard I felt my eyes would pop out again. How was it that I kept bumping into him like a badly story-lined high school romance movie?

But Rogue didn't give me a chance to drop to my knees and beg his forgiveness.

He halted right in front of looking like a dark angel with his messy hair and dark-colored clothes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he said. "I know I was being rude, and I'm very sorry."

Wait a minute. Was I on the right planet?

"_You _are apologizing to _me?" _I said in disbelief. "What for?"

Just how…_good _could a person get?

"You know why." Rogue stated softly. He sounded okay now that he had gone back to his poker face and normal voice.

"I should be the one apologizing, you idiot," I said, half-grinning in relief. "And I hereby grovel at thy feet and beg for thy divine forgiveness."

Rogue's eyes grew wide and his lips curved up at the same time. "Thou hast my forgiveness," he said, and I took a sharp intake of breath at how impossibly HOT he sounded speaking like that. "And will thou forgive me as well?"

"Yes," I murmured. I should probably spend my entire life speaking in Old English with him. Yep, perfect idea.

Then I gestured, confused, at the flower shop. "What were you doing there?" I asked.

Rogue looked sheepish. "I, uh…kind of work there."

My mouth transformed into an 'o' of surprise. "Well then why do you look so ashamed of that?"

He frowned at me, his eyebrows puckering up. "I'm a dude who works in a flower-shop. That's probably the most embarrassing thing I can say to a girl."

I sighed, smiling a bit. "I couldn't care less, Rogue," I said, and I didn't. It was like there wasn't anyone else but us on the pavement right now.

He nodded, but I could see he was unsure. I felt he was hiding something from me. He never spoke of his family, what he did…why was he working here? Was there something that forced him to work here?

All of a sudden, I felt sad for him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and make him tell me all his problems.

"So, show me in!" I said playfully. "Or can't I come in?"

Rogue smiled a fraction of an inch. "It's going to be closed in a minute," he explained. "I was hoping I could just run over to your house to apologize, but I'm glad I stayed."

"Oh."

"You can come to my house…if you want?" Rogue said tentatively.

I blinked.

* * *

Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…

I was in Rogue's _house. _And the place was like a palace compared to my shabby little home.

Rogue didn't technically live in a house, but had a flat. His was way up the building, and even if it was not very big, it was VERY impressive.

The floor was carpeted blue all over, and there was a very short corridor stretch from the door to a wider space which had a glass table with two, huge white sofas beside it in the middle. But the best part was the gigantic sliding glass doors that led to the balcony.

They were right behind the sofas and the table, and one could see the entire Magnolia city from there, glittering with its lights.

I immediately bounded up and opened them to come out onto the balcony. The floor was wooden, and I went over to lean against the white boundary wall in the front.

Bending down a bit, I could see the cars on the streets and the mildly cold wind felt cool on my face.

Rogue dropped his keys somewhere behind, and joined me on the balcony, leaning over like I was.

"This is better than a hotel," I informed him, smiling.

"It's my favorite place," he agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd say I love my home too…but after seeing this I'm a bit dubious."

Rogue laughed. It was like music that had the ability to turn low and seductive. Even if it was impossible, that was the least good description I could give of his laugh.

After a while, it became too cold to stay out. I rubbed my arms and went inside to sink into one of the sofas. I pushed my jacket sleeves up to my fingers and grabbed a cushion, placing it like a blanket over my torso.

"This is so comfortable…" I sighed happily. Rogue shook his head at my behaviour and sat opposite me on the floor.

"So...how did you find me?" I asked.

Rogue shrugged. "I was working. And then one of the girls were talking about seeing a blonde being dragged into an alley, and I just...thought I could help that person. I didn't think it would be you," he gritted his teeth.

But I wasn't done. "How did you know Natsu was my ex?"

At this, he didn't give any reaction. "I saw his photo in your purse. When you paid the cupcake guy at the Fest."

"Dang, I thought I burnt 'em all."

I didn't ask about Gray though. Nor did I bring up the part about the person he had been arguing with that day at the book store.

Suddenly, I noticed two picture frames propped up on a bottom rack of the table. Curious, I crouched down to examine them.

One had a picture of a boy who looked a lot like Rogue; black, messy hair and a perfectly chiseled face. But he looked a bit sly, and his eyes were hard and unfriendly.

The other was of a pretty girl with beautiful white hair like Mira's. However, her's was short and framed her heart-face perfectly. She had big, blue eyes that looked all too innocent and playful.

"Hey, Rogue. Who's this?" I asked, holding it up.

I hadn't expected his reaction. His face looked so pained that I quickly dropped the frame on the carpet and rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said frantically. He shook his head to show it was nothing, but his eyes had so much hurt…

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said hurriedly. "Don't be upset, Rogue…?"

He had just looked up at me again, with a fake smile on his face. "Don't get so flustered. I'm okay. That's Lisanna."

"Lisanna," I repeated the pleasant name. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"I…was. She was."

I tilted my head to the side. I didn't want to probe further, but my intrigue got the better of me.

"Was she close?"

Rogue nodded. "Very."

His tone made me understand it was something more. "You loved her," I stated.

I looked up. Rogue didn't look so pained anymore. Why was I bothered if he loved her or not anyway? I didn't want to hear his answer, but I asked another question all the same.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Rogue didn't get angry at my intrusiveness. He just leaned back against the sofa and tilted his head up at the ceiling.

"Always," he whispered.

I tried to make sense of the sudden burning in my eyes.

* * *

**And there's another chapter done! I tried to make this chapter good, but I kind of feel it was boring...so I am nervous about it and I would love it if you guys would review and tell me whether you liked it or not :) **


End file.
